Many motor vehicle owners prefer to perform their own maintenance work on their motor vehicles including, for example, oil changes, tire changes, tire rotations and underbody service and revisions. A mechanic creeper is a low-profile platform supported on caster wheels. Typically, the platform is of sufficient size to support the back, hips and head of a person resting on the platform. The roller or caster wheels at each corner minimize ground clearance. Accordingly, a mechanic creeper provides excellent access assistance when work needs to be done beneath a motor vehicle.
This document relates to a motor vehicle incorporating an integrated mechanic creeper that is also equipped with an optional handle and folding sidewalls allowing the mechanic creeper to also function as a utility cart.
Advantageously, folding sidewalls of the hybrid mechanic creeper/utility cart may be deployed to also provide a convenient storage box compartmentalizing the storage or cargo area of the motor vehicle and better hold or prevent items from rolling around during vehicle operation. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that the integrated hybrid mechanic creeper/utility cart provides a number of benefits and advantages that increase customer satisfaction and pride in vehicle ownership.